The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium×domesticum known by the varietal name ‘Maiden Deep Lavender’. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross-breeding the unpatented ‘Austria’ variety, (female parent) and ‘Barroness’ (male parent) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,908). The purpose of the breeding program was to introduce a high quality compact regal geranium. The new variety exhibits similar flower size and the early flowering of both parents with different flower color than either parent. ‘Maiden Deep Lavender’ is similar to ‘Maiden Lilac’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,420) but exhibits heavier blotching on petals and a more controlled compact habit. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety was grown in a glass greenhouse in a 4 inch pot in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60° F. night temperature and 68° F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 150-200 ppm nitrogen and potassium. The new variety has a response time of twelve weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 6 inch container.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be unique characteristics of ‘Maiden Deep Lavender’. Characteristics that distinguish ‘Maiden Deep Lavender’ as a new and distinct cultivar from others known to the breeder include:                1) Very early flowering; and        2) Very free flowering.        